This invention relates generally to an automatic assembly machine in which a reciprocating driver automatically assembles a fastener such as a screw with a workpiece. Automatic assembly machines of this general type are disclosed in Dixon U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,973,848; 3,297,045; 3,675,302 and 4,002,265.
More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic assembly machine of the type disclosed in Dixon U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,106. In that machine, the fastener is a hex head screw adapted to be driven by a wrench-type socket carried on the end of a rotatable and reciprocable spindle. As explained in the '106 patent, the machine disclosed therein makes available only a very short time interval for the socket to acquire the hex head of the fastener, that is, for the socket to mate angularly and move into proper face-to-face driving engagement with the head.